


Dreamnotfound Smut

by hardenedclayinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardenedclayinnit/pseuds/hardenedclayinnit
Summary: Smut... a lot of smut.pls leave suggestions in comments :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	Dreamnotfound Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Clay comes home from a week long trip, only to be met with his horny boyfriend   
> (Top Dream/Bottom George)

George sits lazily on the couch in his shared apartment, patches curled on his lap. Binging random Netflix shows has been his pass time recently, since he’s already uploaded his latest video and Clay his boyfriend has been away for a family gathering. George misses his boyfriend a lot, having gone two years knowing him and 6 months dating before meeting in person, he hated when they where ever apart. 

Dream is due to come home to George any minute now, having being gone for a week. George is full of excitement, and slightly horny. The sound of keys jingling snap George out of his thoughts. Jumping up, and patches leaping off his chest, The boy sprints to the front door, pulling it open before the man on the other side has a chance. 

George comes eye to eye with Clay. His green eyes darker than usual, making him look slightly intimidating. Along with his messy blond hair and slight stubble. The massive grin on his face made up for his worn out look. Dream's still wearing his black suit, white shirt tucked into his pants. The smaller boy leaps into his boyfriends arms, causing him to drop his jacket and keys with a laugh. Clay wraps his arms around his boyfriend, holding him up by his bare thighs as he’s only wearing boxers and a hoodie. George clings onto his neck with his legs around the blondes waist. Clay buries his face in George’s soft hair, smelling the comforting scent of home. 

“Hi baby.” Clay says softly “Missed you.”

George gives a small kiss to where his face is buried in Dreams neck before looking up to meet eyes with his. Clay drops him to the floor, still holding his waist with a soft grip.

“Hey..” George giggles, slightly blushing. Causing Clay’s face to beam with fondness. “I missed you so much, Clay.” He stated, staring lovingly into the younger boys eyes. Clay just hummed, voice coming out lower than intended to. Making George’s heart skip a beat. Clay averts his gaze from George’s loving eyes down to his lips. Clay loves George’s lips, how plump and pink they are.. how good they look wrapped around him. George stares intently at Clay, as he licks his lips slowly. They brunette boy realised how close they really are when his chest presses flush against Clay’s, arms still wrapped tightly round his neck. 

Clay wastes no more time before capturing George in a passionate kiss, cupping the side of his face with his palm. Their lips move in sync as the two boys take in each other’s presence. 

George tangles his fingers in Clay’s blonde locks, that are nearly reaching the bottom of his neck. George loves when Dream grows his hair out, he thinks the colour mixed with the slight curl the other boys hair holds when long is prettier than anything else he has himself.

George hums slightly when Clay’s grip on his hips tighten, fingers pressing into his sides. He nibbles slightly on Clay’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Dream smiles into the kiss at the small boys eagerness, opening his mouth slightly as he feels the wet tongue of his lover dance along with his own. 

Clay is interrupted from his make out session by a meow coming from below them, and a brush against his leg. He separates from George, a line of spit connecting there lips. He looks down to see Patches rubbing her head into his shoe, purring happily. 

Dream chuckles as Patches notices the boys staring at her, jumping her front paws up onto Clay’s leg. The taller boy leans down and carefully picks up the cat, holding her in his arms and kissing her head.

“Looks like someone else missed me too.” Dream smiled, turning back to George, who was standing in front of him with a pout on his face. 

Clay laughed at how adorable his boyfriend looked. With his arms crossed over his chest, dreams black hoodie dangling of his small frame, hazel eyes looking up at him pleadingly. The open space of their apartment with windows making up a lot of the walls were reflecting the sunset onto his pale skin. 

Clay leans down and puts Patches back on the wood floor, as she trots off in the direction of her food bowl. Dream stand back up only to be jumped by an eager man. Clay faces his head to the side, causing George’s wet lips to press against his jaw. The brunette whines at the rejection, pressing his beet red face into his lovers neck. 

“Georgie, I’m not even in the door properly yet.” Clay laughs. George pulls away to see that in fact, Clay is still standing in the doorway, suit jacket and keys by his feet. George gazes over his body, lust filling him as he takes in Clay’s appearance. His white buttoned up shirt is tucked tightly into his dark pants, causing his small amount of muscles to show through the shirt. George looks up to see his collar slightly unbuttoned, his sharp jawline looking like it could cut the smaller boy in two. His lips where slightly swollen and pink and his sharp lust-filled eyes where sending daggers into his own. George turns away blushing as Clay laughs at the older boys eagerness. Dream picks up his jacket and keys, hanging them on the rack next to the door before giving his boyfriend a peck of both of his pink tinted cheeks. 

“Lemme get changed, I’ll be back.” Clay says, walking down the hallway and into their shared bedroom. George sighs, going to the kitchen to try and forget about how horny he is right now. 

Clay takes off his shirt and replaces his pants with some grey sweats. They hang low on his hips, showing his v lines. His bulge is easily seen through the thin fabric as the tall boy purposely didn’t put on any underwear. 

Dream walks into the open kitchen/living area to see George bent down, filling up Patches bowl. His hoodie ride up his small waist, showing his round ass only covered by the thin material of his boxers. Clay licks his lips hungrily, before deciding on sitting down on the large couch, turning on the new ‘the walking dead’ episode. 

It’s not that the younger boy doesn’t want to just take George right here, he does. That’s all he’s been thinking about during their week apart, but the idea of teasing George sounds so much more appealing at this time. 

So, when George sits down next to him, cuddling into his side and whining into his chest. Clay ignores his needs, the only contact being his arm that’s wrapped securely around the older boy. George whines again, knowing exactly what his boyfriend is doing. George knows Clay loves teasing him to the point that he’s begging to be fucked. He rests his face in the crook of Clay’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. Clay gasps when George finds his sweet spot and sucks harshly. Georges smile falters when he looks up to see Clay still staring at the tv In front of him.

“Clayyy.” George whines, kissing his jaw softly. Dream smirks slightly, rubbing his hand up and down his needy boyfriends back. 

“Yes George?” He says cockily.

“You know what you’re doing Dream.” George says grumpily, pulling away from Clay fully and crossing his arms. Clay hums lowly, looking over at his boyfriend for a quick second before turning back to the show in front of him.

“I don’t know what your talking about, baby. I’m just watching the new episode.” Clay states innocently. 

George decided enough is enough, grabbing Clays shoulders as he straddles the younger boy.

“If you’re just watching the episode, than why can I feel you under me?” George whispers into his ear cockily. Clay chuckles, not surprised by the fact George can feel his raging boner. He grabs the smaller boy by his hips, pulling George flush against him. 

“Your being a naughty boy Georgie, can’t even walk in the door without you begging for my cock.” He whispers into George’s ear, nibbling slightly at his lobe. George moans softly at his boyfriends words.

“I can’t help it daddy, I missed you.” George complains, wrapping his arms around Clay’s neck. Clay leans away from the smaller boys neck and looks into his eyes, cupping his cheek.

“I know baby, I missed you so much more.” Clay smiles, running his thumb along George’s lip. George parts his lips slightly, taking the tip of Dreams thumb into his mouth, licking along the digit. Clay hums deeply at the feeling.

“Then come play with me.” George says softly, taking more of Dreams thumb into his mouth, sucking slightly. Clay groans in the back of his throat, removing his thumb from the soft lips to instead run it along George’s cheek, leaving a trail of saliva glistening on his skin. 

“The things you do to me..” Clay groans deeply, making George’s stomach twist in pleasure. 

George giggles at him before locking their lips once again, this time filled with a lot more lust than passion. Their tongues move sloppily together, tasting each other. George moans when Clay thrusts up slightly, causing his clothed cock to rub against George’s ass. 

Clay separates there lips, only to dive into George’s neck, that for once is clear of hickeys. Dream starts kissing along the blank canvas, causing George to tilt his head to give the boy more access. As he receives the abuse to his neck, George runs his hands through Clays blond hair, tangling into the locks. George moans when Dream bites down on a particular spot by his jaw, causing him to pull tightly on the younger boys hair. Clay let’s out a low groan at the pull on his scalp.

“Fuck.” He mumbles. George laughs slightly, having found a new kink of his boyfriends. 

George pulls away from Clay, causing the younger boys lips to detach from the bruise covered neck in front of him. 

“What?” Dream asks, wondering why George is laughing. The brunette leans forward, lips against Clays ear.

“You like me pulling your hair like that, Clay?” George whispers seductively. Dream laughs nervously.

“W-what? No I don- holy shit!” Clays sentence gets interrupted by a moan as George grinds down into him and pulls his hair back tightly, causing the blonde to now be looking at the ceiling. 

George giggles cutely, releasing his hair. Only to be met by an angry gaze, dark emerald eyes staring him down lustfully. Neither of the boys say anything, silence filling the room. Clay roughly grabs George by the throat, large palm wrapped around the red skin. George visibly whimpers when Clay squeezes slightly. 

“You like that baby?” He asks deeply. George doesn’t say anything, just looking at his strong boyfriend with lustful eyes. Clay used his free hand to harshly slap the older boys clothed ass, causing George to bounce slightly, moaning.

“I said.. do you like it when daddy chokes you?” Clay said roughly, mouth now resting at George’s ear. George nods eagerly, face turning slightly red from the tight grip around his neck. Clay tightens even more, now using the hand on his ass to palm the smaller boy through his boxers.

“Words baby, do you want me to choke you? Be rough with my little slut?” Clay says smoothly, knowing that if George wouldn’t want it rough he would say now. 

“Yes daddy! Please, fuck me.” George whines desperately. Clay pulls his hand off his boyfriends neck, causing George to gasp for air. Dream smirks at the prominent hand mark on the older boys throat. 

“Mmh, so needy George.” Clay teases, tracing his hands up and down his boyfriends side, under his hoodie.

“P- please, Clay please.” George pleads, just above a whisper. 

“Please what?” Clay teases further, making George groan with impatience.

“Clayyy.” George pleads, hiding his face in the younger boys neck. 

“If you want it so bad, get on your knees and prove it.” Clay says roughly. pushing the boy off him, causing George to land on the carpeted floor with a thud. 

George shakes himself out of shock, and quickly crawls in between Clays legs, holding onto the waistband of his sweats. 

George looks up at him, a mischievous look on his face. With his bratty aurora back, he mouths at Dreams clothed boner, rubbing his hands up and down his bare stomach. 

“Stop teasing George.” Clay says sternly. George kisses around the waist band of his boyfriends sweats, leaving hickeys on his v line. Clay sighs deeply, eyes starting intently at the boy below him.

“George...” He says, meeting eyes with the younger boy. George decides enough is enough, and slightly teases at the band before pulling Clays sweatpants down in one swift motion. Clays cock slaps against his stomach, causing Dream to groan at the feeling of air around his hard member.

George stares lustfully at the massive member in front of him, almost getting lost in a daydream of how nice it would feel inside him. George snaps out of his thoughts to Clay, holding his dick in his hand and slapping it against the older boys lips.

“Clay.” George moans, kissing up and down his boyfriends shaft lightly. Clay moves the hand that was holding his member into George’s short brunette hair, holding with a firm but not to tight grip. His other hand resting behind his own head, as he watches George eagerly.

George kitten licks the tip, causing a gasp from the man above him. Clay has never been very vocal in bed, compared to George at least. George is determined to change that tonight. 

With no warning... George takes all of Clays 9 inches into his mouth, gagging on the hard member. 

“Ughh fuck baby.” Clay moans rather loudly, out of surprise. 

George wastes no time in bobbing up and down Clays erect dick, tears in his eyes as he gets used to the feeling once again. Clay throws his head back in pleasure, pushing George up and down his cock with the hand threaded through the brunettes hair. 

“Mmh such a good boy.” Clay grunts, causing George to hum around him at the praise. Vibration shooting up Clays shaft from the others voice. George uses his hand to cup at his boyfriends balls, rolling them in his hand, making Clay groan louder. 

“Fucking hell baby, i'm gonna come.” Clays moans, stilling all of George’s movements by tightening the grip on his hair. Clay starts to roughly thrust into the wet mouth of his lover, the feeling of his saliva covering the younger ones cock. George relaxes his jaw, opening his throat so it’s easier for the shaft to go down. 

George groans loudly in the back of his throat, the vibration of his voice pushing Clay over the edge. 

“UghH FUCk-” Clay grunts loudly as he spills his hot seed down George’s throat. Dream slows his thrusting, milking his cock as he removes George from him, bringing the small boy into his lap. 

George cuddles into him, boner still pressing against the confinement of his underwear. Clay slowly removes his boyfriends underwear, stroking the older boys cock at a slow pace. 

“Ugh, daddy.” George whimpers as he finally gets some friction on his leaking member. Clay leans down to his lovers ear, nibbling on it slightly. 

“You wanna ride me baby? Bounce on daddy’s thick cock?” He asks softly.

“Ugh, yes Clay, please.” George moans out. 

“You were such a good boy baby, come get a reward.” George moves on the younger ones lap so that he’s now straddling him. Clay looks at him before connecting their lips in a soft but loving kiss, tasting his own come in George’s mouth. Clay pulls off the hoodie George is wearing, leaving the smaller boy completely naked. George blushes as Clay stares him up and down, leaning in to kiss along his collarbone.

“So pretty.” He mumbles, sucking on the sensitive skin. George leans back slightly, reaching for the coffee table drawer, grabbing a small bottle of clear liquid. Clay takes the bottle from him, looking in his eyes with love. 

Clay opens the cap, behind George’s back as George leans into Clay, leaving hickeys along his chest. George gasps as he feels cold digits teasing his entrance, moaning as two are pushed into his tight heat. Clay thrusts his fingers in quickly, curling his digits to brush against the older boys prostate. 

“Mmh! Fuck.” George moans out when his prostate starts getting prodded into by Clays long fingers. Dream uses his free hand to grab George’s throat lightly, forcing his boyfriend to look up at him. 

“Look at me.” He says sternly, adding a third finger into the mix. George meets his eyes, mouth hanging open as Clay fucks his fingers into him. George moans out at the feeling of Clay tightening his grip on his throat.

“Fuck, your so hot.” Clay groans out, cock now fully hard again. 

“D-daddy I’m gonna come.” George moans out loudly, expecting Clay to stop fingering him. 

“Come for me baby, I wanna see your face when you come screaming my name.” Clay says, looking the older boy right in the eyes, watching as he moans and starts to clench around his fingers. Clay tightens his grip on George’s throat, pushing him over the edge.

“AhG D-daddy FUCK CLAY!” George screams, coming all over dream and himself. Clay groans at the eye contact as the boy comes on him, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

“Good boy.” Clay says against his lips, grabbing his hips and pulling him up on his lap more. Clay quickly lubes up his member before lining it up with George’s clenching hole. 

“C-clay..” George whimpers softly, collapsing onto Clays chest.

“Mmhm?” He hums.

“W-wait a minute.” He says softly, hugging his boyfriend tightly, Clay realises how sensitive his boyfriend would be after just coming and quickly lets go of his hold on his own member and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

“Of course baby.” He says softly, caressing his cheek and looking into his lovers eyes before kissing him slowly. 

After about two minutes of intense making out, George pulls away, giggling cutely. Clay smiles, groaning as George grabs his member, lining it up with his hole. George slowly sinks down onto Clay, taking all of him until he’s sitting back on his boyfriend lap. They both moan out, Clay resting his hands on George’s small waist as George wraps his arms around Dreams neck. 

“Mhmm” George whined, head tilted back. Clay rubs up and down the smaller boys sides as he gets used to being filled. 

After about a minute George starts slowly bouncing, the younger boy going in and out of him at a slow pace.

“Fuck.. good boy.” Clay moans, kissing George’s collar bones. George groans at the praise, fucking himself on the member faster. Clay starts sucking on the smaller boys neck, leaving marks. George gets an idea, grabbing Clays hair and pulling him off. Clay moans loudly eyes scrunched up and head tilted back, adam’s apple showing through the veiny neck. Clay smacks George’s ass, making him jump and release his hold on the others hair. 

“You think you can tease me like that?” Clay says slowly, holding George’s hip so he can’t move. Other hand stroking his cheek softly. George gulps at the angry look on his boyfriends face.

“Answer me George.” He practically growls. 

“Daddy please.” George whined, member getting achingly hard. 

“Naughty boys don’t deserve rewards Georgie.” Clay smirks, slapping George’s ass hard with his other hand.

“C-Clay please. I’ll be a good boy, I promise Daddy. Daddy ple-“ George gets interrupted by Clay roughly flipping him into his back, resting against the soft cushions of the couch. Clay grabs the older boys neck harshly before thrusting his dick into the small boy again. 

“FUck- mmhm Clay holy shit.” George screams, the veiny hand squeezing around his neck making the feeling way more pleasurable.

“Fuck baby. You like it when I choke you? Do you?” Clay moans, picking up speed. The sounds of skin slapping and moans filling the air. 

“Y-yes daddy. L-love it.” George almost screams, Clays cock slamming into his prostate. Clay groans at his boyfriends words.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna cum!” George whimpers. Clay slows his thrusts, using his free hand to prop George’s leg over his shoulder, making his member sink deeper into George. 

“Do not cum George.” He says sternly, thrusting deeper than he has been. George whines at the agonisingly slow pace, tears dripping down his cheeks from the pleasure. Clay rapidly speeds up again, pounding into the twink below him. He tightens his hand around the boys neck.

“Holy f-fuck. Now George. Come for me baby.” Clay moans. George tightens around Clay, the grip on his throat along with Clays voice pushing him over the edge.

“DADDY! Ugh fuck.” George screams, white liquid pulsing out of his member, covering both the boys chests. Clay groans, releasing into the tight hole.

“Baby.. shit.” Clay moans, slowing his thrusts to a stop. He slowly pulls out o the fragile boy below him. George lays limp on the couch, too tired to move. Cold air hits him as Dream walks away from him.

“Clay? Please don’t leave me.” He says softly. Clay rushes back over to George, now with a damp cloth in his hand. 

“Of course I’m not leaving you baby.” He smiles, wiping the cum of George’s body. Clay gives George a small peck on the lips before picking up the smaller boy with ease, carrying him down the hallway as George wraps his legs around his boyfriends waist and arms around his neck. 

Clay lays George on his side of their bed. George looks up sleepily, making grabby hands at the younger boy. Dream chuckles before climbing into the bed as well, both still naked. George turns to face Clay, looking him in the eyes with admiration. 

“I love you Clay.” He says, stroking the boys cheek. Dream hums, pulling George to his chest.

"I love you so much Georgie." He says softly, threading his fingers through the older boys hair. "Its late, go to sleep baby." He murmurs before closing his eyes.

George however, is already passed out, lulling to the heart beat of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? ;-;


End file.
